my OC descriptions for male and female Louisiana
by LinaDestin2
Summary: The two-sided personalities of my state.  Who doesn't like reading about OCs?  I think state OCs are cool because they're all siblings.  This was very fun to write and I'm gonna come up with fanart soon.  Hope you enjoy and learn something in the process


OC descriptions for male and female Louisiana, male and female America's "children":

Female Louisiana:

Her hair is a dark mocha brown and it's very long and runs down her back which is bare most of the time. Her bangs are in a choppy side-sweep style. She gets her eyes from her father, an amazing deep blue color. But her eyes are mostly hidden behind sunglasses, even though she does dress them up in extreme make up such as a majestic winged cat eye and glitter sparkling all over her eyelashes. She colors her lips a vivid red because it's the color that best goes with her hair and eyes, plus is the classic color for a beautiful woman. Her skin is very tan, it is literally on the verge between black and white. Some people have argued that she's obviously white with a very dark tan, others have argued that she's obviously black but with very light genes. If she takes her sunglasses off and reveals her blue eyes it's clearer that she's white, but as I said… she rarely does that. She's got a very beautiful body type, almost a perfect figure except for the fact that her hips are slightly bigger than the rest of her body. She's a southern girl and she's proud of her booty so she loves to show it off with a good miniskirt and boots. As for the rest of her outfit, she wears a copy of her mom's American flag bikini top with a half-unzipped skimpy jacket over it that says _Thug_ and _Life_ on either side of the zipper. Rap is her favorite type of music and she proudly proclaims she is a gangster most of the time. Her personality is very wild and raunchy. She uses every curse word in the book and never lowers her voice. She loves to party more than anything and that's what keeps the state alive at night, full of music and dancing. Her favorite thing to do is hang out with her girls, female Texas, female Mississippi, female Alabama, and female Florida. The five of them LOVE to show off their southern flare and gossip about the northern females.

Male Louisiana:

He was born a moonlight pale. His sister obviously inherited their father's tan gene. He has tried to make up for it over the years by spending his days outside painting the beautiful cypress trees, but it has only made a minimal difference in his skin color. His eyes are a dark brown. He didn't inherit his eyes from his father like his sister did, but he has- in fact- inherited his father's eye_sight_. Yes, there is a difference. He sometimes needs glasses while he's painting in an old run-down shop in New Orleans. As for his hair, no one knows what it's naturally supposed to look like. Being an artist, he of course likes to experiment with his own looks and has dyed it two different colors. Black roots, and some blonde on top. His hair is quite long, it doesn't exactly reach his shoulders but it comes close. It looks sort of like a bunch of little dreadlocks, even though he never braided them to be that way. His hair just has that natural messy waviness that looks like dreadlocks from a far distance. His attire includes a sweater vest with a crisp long-sleeve shirt underneath, which is always stained with different colors of paint. And he wears a classy pair of jeans, unlike the baggy loose ghetto jeans his sister totally prefers on a guy. His personality is very quiet and calm, he's always got his nose in a project he's working on and rarely ever speaks his mind. He doesn't have any other state friends because he keeps to himself most of the time. He's very shy and doesn't require companionship, just some art supplies or an instrument, which brings us to his hobbies. Besides painting the beautiful New Orleans balconies, street corners, cypress trees he also loves to play Jazz music. If he doesn't have a paintbrush in hand, he has a saxophone in both. In other words, when he's not painting, he's creating beautiful music that helps set the serene mood in New Orleans at night. Of course he plays his music wherever his sister isn't blaring hers… which means most of the time he stays away from Bourbon Street.

Both:

Besides their parents, they both get their looks from their French uncle, Bienville. But no one can tell because of the way they make themselves up every day. Either with excessive make up or hair dye. They are both extremely proud to be American. What state isn't? And the most important fact about them is that when they get together, their personalities can clash so badly sometimes that their parents have named each fight between the two a "hurricane." Their last extremely severe fight during which they ended up wounding each other almost to the point of death was named "Hurricane Katrina." The other states had to jump in and make things all better.

* * *

:D I really hope you enjoyed! But I just wanna say this, I look JUST LIKE female America, like an exact match it's so cool. I cosplay her all the time. So, I couldn't base female LA off my looks. Just saying, so you wouldn't think that I did anything like that. Because trust me, I would totally do that if I didn't already look so much like female USA. And I'm sure other people would too… but no, I made up her looks. Now that that's over, I hope you learned a lot about the two-sided personality of Louisiana, my home state! A lot of the personality quirks I got from the culture of the state but still I borrowed a lot from my own personality, for instance, female LA loving rap and male LA being shy and anti-social. If you could think of a two-sided personality for your own state and write male and female OC descriptions for it, that'd be so awesome! You can send me a link in a review to this story. I would LOVE to read them and learn more about the other states! One quick shout out to all the Louisiana fans out there before I go: WHO DAT SAYIN' DEY GONNA BEAT DEM SAINTS? YEAH! XDDDD


End file.
